Wrinkles form spontaneously and are commonly seen in nature (A. F. Miller, Science 317, 605 (2007); R. S. Poethig, Plant Cell, 9, 1077 (1997)). Many researchers have been studying this wrinkling phenomenon, resulting in the improvement of our understanding on wrinkle formation as well as making it possible to artificially generate and control wrinkles (J. Genzer, et. al., Soft Matter 2, 310 (2006); N. Bowden, et. al., Nature 393, 146 (1998); K. Efimenko, et. al., Nat. Mater. 4, 293 (2005); Y. Sun, et. al., Nat. Nanotechnol. 1, 201 (2006); S. Y. Ryu, et. al., Nano Lett. 9, 3214 (2009)). The application of wrinkles to electronics achieved dramatic progress; mechanically stretchable inorganic photodetector (Y. Sun, et. al., Nat. Nanotechnol. 1, 201 (2006)), flexible inorganic thin-film transistors (D. Y. Kang, et. al., Science 311, 208 (2006)) and inorganic capacitors (C. Yu, et. al., Adv. Mater. 21, 4793 (2009)) are amongst the devices realized today. Also, wrinkles have been shown to enhance light extraction efficiency in organic light-emitting diodes (W. H. Koo, Nat. Photonics 4, 222 (2010)). Devices incorporating wrinkled structures and having improved characteristics are desirable.